Chlorine gas is expensive and difficult to transport and store. Materials such as hypochlorite, in an aqueous medium, have a short half life with decreasing potency over time. The electrolytic reaction of brine is as follows:2NaCl(aq)+2H2O(l)→2Na+(aq)+2OH−(aq)Cl2(g)H2(g) 